A Renewed Life
by ronandhermione8492
Summary: Who knew a poem could change a life forever? R


Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP, the lovely J.K. Rowling does. I only own the plot hehe. R+R! plzz

Who knew that a poem could not only say something without having to explain it, but it cold also change a life…. forever.

"Ron, RON!" screamed a hysterical Hermione. "Ron please don't be dead." "Wake up, WAKE UP."

Tears streamed down Hermione's face as the one she loved bled to his forthcoming death. As she sit there bawling over the one person to make her day enjoyable memories flooded back to her, the good and the bad.

The first time she ever spoke to him she insulted him by saying he had dirt on his nose. They, Ron and Hermione, helped Harry once again defeat the Dark Lord returning to power. Almost inches from death they lived, another year would begin, henceforth the Dark Lord trying yet again to regain his powers that many could only imagine.

The following year Ron and Hermione assisted Harry thwarting

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, once more. Every year that this occurred the Dark Lord carried only two emotions. Anger beyond belief, and a longing sensation. He longed to return to full power and destroy. Destroy the lives of the people who had kept him from returning to his body.

After Ron, Harry, and Hermione's second year of facing the Dark Lord, Harry get more information on his past and learns that the one who betrayed his parents still walked upon this earth, but on one night he discovers the truth that lay in front of him. His godfather was not the culprit, but Wormtail, a servant of Voldemort was the betrayer, and he was the reason Harry Potter's parents were dead.

In the fourth year of facing danger the worst possible thing comes upon the wizarding world, Voldemort returns to full power. His anger beyond anything is very powerful, but when two alike wand tips face, the Killing Curse has failed against him yet again. As Harry narrowly escapes the rath of the Dark Lord another year of challenges approaches.

The fifth and most recent year was a most fatal year. No one would believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was returned to Full Power. Until a tragic occurence has happened. A duel with the Dark Side and its followers with everyone who was brave enough to fight back. And within that duel between sides only one death occurred, but a most tragic death, where someone so loved and so cared for only found two years before, has vanished before Harry Potter's eyes.

And so this year the Dark Lord has decided to finally make his move and strike. Not at Harry potter himself. But what Harry Potter is, everyone who resides around him has no choice but to die, it is their forthcoming fate. To make Harry Potter's life a living hell is enough to satisify the Dark Lord.

And so we return to the tragic occurance of which we speak…..

"Ron, please no not like this." Cried a bawling Hermione. "You were not meant to die like this." "I don't want to be alone in this horrible world without you." "And if you must go this way than not by soul but by heart I'll be dead for eternity."

The Dark Lord is very clever and cunning, and he knew that not only would Harry Potter be tormented if his most valued people in his life died, but he would be tortured so much more if they suffered, not only painfully, but mentally also.

Hermione thinking

This whole world is crumbling before my eyes. Ron may be alive physically but he'll never be the same, nor will I. As I look at my surroundings. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred & George Weasley, Ginervra Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, and Minerva McGonagall. They all lay on the ground, suffering, some grouped together talking in pain trying to stay alive.

And Harry, he sit above us all, watching in vain, crying at the sight of every person suffering that he knew and cared for and loved oh so very much.

He was bound to a wooden back chair screaming with fright and anger. With tears running down his face from seeing all of his friends and family.

There was only one poem that I could remember and recite at this moment that had to do with what all of us were going through including Harry. I screamed to get any concocious's person's attention. And the I yelled this:

_I follow the night_

_Can't stand the light_

_When will I begin _

_To live again?_

_One day I'll fly away_

_Leave this all to yesterday_

_What more can love do for me?_

_When will love be through for me?_

_Why live life from dream to dream?….._

_And dred the when dreaming ends……_

And only the people in the heavens above know how this next event happened. Through the dungeon doors sprinted Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, Gideon & Fabian Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, Frank & Alice Longbottom (in their right state), Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Alastor Moody, Albus Dumbledore, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore and Dorcas Meadowes……The old Order of the Phoenix. That poem had brought back the dead and summoned the unaware to this place and time.

Before we knew what was happeneing we realized that only 3 perople could defeat the Dark Lord. And before this very moment there was only one Harry Potter, now there is James Potter, Lily Potter, and their son Harry Potter.

After Harry was no longer rope bound he and his parents immobilized Voldemort and bound him head to toe with thick binds. As soon as He-Who-Now-Was-An-Inch-From-Death realized what was bound to happen he resisted trying to hack his bindings and realized his defeat……….. this was the end of the Dark Lord, The Dark side and it's Dark Followers (aka Death Eaters). In about 32 swift movements and incantations of "Avada Kedavra" Voldemort and his supporters were beyond dead. They were just a mere memory.

"Ron, your alive!" screamed an amazed Hermione. "All because I was reciting my favorite poem." "And I'm sure I've brought happiness along with disbelief.

"Mum! Dad! Sirius! You're alive!" choked Harry. "But how…what…oh I don't even care!"

Harry embraced his parents and godfather who were known to be dead, but now were brought back alive. All because of a poem, that sounded strangely like an incantation, this had brought his parents back.

Tears of joy streamed down Harry, James, Lily, and Sirius's faces as each was in such a tight embrace only one could look and do nothing but smile and cry tears of joy.

In St. Mungo's 2 months later the last of the 32 people injured was being successfully mended and was ready to head home to a new happy life. Dumbledore requested that there be an assembly for all those who wish to attend and those who couldn't it would be televised throughout the wizarding community. An assembly that would honor each and every person that was involved in the miracle of bringing back the old Order of the Phoenix and giving an Order of Merlin 1st Class to all those who helped save lives just then.

"We are gather here today to agknowlage the great assets who assisted the Potters in defeating Voldemort for good. By giving each person who did so, an Order of Merlin 1st Class.

" First, Fabian Prewett for help nursing Remus Lupin back to help and killing one Death Eater."

Fabian took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

"Second, Gideon Prewett for coming to the aid of Nymphador Tonks and killing one Death Eater."

Gideon took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

" Third, Marlene McKinnon for helping Severus Snape so wonderfully and killing one Death Eater."

Marlene took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

" Fourth, Frank Longbottom for saving Arthur Weasley and killing one Death Eater."

Frank took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

" Fifth, Alice Longbottom for saving Molly Weasley from dieing and killing one Death Eater."

Alice took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

" Sixth, Benjy Fenwick for coming to the aid of Fred Weasley and killing one Death Eater."

Benjy took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

"Seventh, Edgar Bones for helping nurse back to health George Weasley and killing one Death Eater."

Edgar took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

" Eighth, Caradoc Dearborn for saving the life of Ginevra Weasley and killing one Death Eater."

Caradoc took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

"Nineth, Alastor Moody for saving the lives of Bill and Charlie Weasley and killing one Death Eater."

Alastor took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

"Tenth, Dedalus Diggle for helping nurse Percy Weasley back to health and killing one Death Eater."

Dedalus Dedalus Diggle took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

"Eleventh, Emmeline Vance for saving Minerva McGonagall from death and killing one Death Eater."

Emmeline took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

"Twelfth, Sturgis Podmore for saving Ron Weasley from dying and killing one Death Eater."

Sturgis took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

" Thirteenth, Dorcas Meadowes for helping nurse Hermione Granger back to health and killing one Death Eater."

Dorcas took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

(Minister of Magic takes over microphone)

" Fourteenth, Albus Dumbledore for quick use of intellect, putting a non- death charm on everyone except Vv…Voldemort and his followers, and killing ten Death Eaters."

Albus took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with the Minister of Magic.

(Dumbledore took back the microphone)

"Fifteenth, James Potter for being one fourth of the reason Voldemort and his followers are dead and pure love and devotion"

James took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

"Sixteenth, Lily Potter for being one forth of the reason Voldemort and his followers are dead and for pure love and devotion."

Lily took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

"Seventeenth to Sirius Black, yes Minister he deserves two of these. You see Mr. Black here was telling the truth and I've told everyone previous to today, so Sirius you are a free man and you were another fourth of the reason Voldemort and his follwers are dead and for pure love and devotion."

Sirius took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

"Eighteenth, to Ms. Hermione Granger for saying that lovely incantation which brought the old Order of the Phoenix back from the dead. And summoned the unaware. You made a new charm for bringing back the ones you have pure love and devotion for and you used yours for Harry's benefit."

Hermione took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

"Nineteenth, to Mr. Ron Weasley for staying alive not because of the spell Ms. Granger said but beacuase you love her, Harry, his parents, Sirius, and you family and friends so much."

Ron took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

" And twentieth to Mr. Harry Potter for loving each and every one of these people's name's that I've called and The Minister's called and caring about them and being the last fourth of the reason Voldemort and his follower are dead."

Harry took the trophy, plaque, and badge. Then shook hands with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

Ron interrupted to say something, I wondered why though.

"Dumbledore if you please would let me say a few words." said Ron.

"Of course go ahead be my guest." Said Dumbledore

"Hermione I've asked your parents consent and they sit here before us in the front row." Spoke Ron. "I've known you ever since we've started school together and we've been best friends." "We know each other inside and out."

Ron bent down on one knee, I knew what was about to happen seconds from now. I started to softly cry, a happy cry, very happy. Knowing that everything is good and better than before. Harry has his parents and godfather back. There is no Voldemort out to kill us when we walk down the street. Everything is perfect and it's just about to get even more perfect as I think.

"Hermione, will you please take my hand in marriage and please be my wife, I love you and I know that you love me. This is the perfect topping to today's event's." "The good not the bad"

I didn't need a millisecond to think.

"Yes Ronald I will take your offer and become your wife and you become my husband."

I just realized that not only were a lot of my family and friends here watching but this was televised! All over the world, the entire wizarding community just saw my now fiance propose to me, and me accept him.

Cheer of joy and happiness rung throughout the Ministry Auditorium (which was very large, must be an engorgement charm.)

Our sixth year at Hogwarts was a month and a half away. It was still mid-July. Harry was helping build a house for him, Sirius, and his parents to live in. Ron and I were planning our wedding which would be held August 22nd at a local chapel (good thing I've got most of my planning done from waiting for this to happen since third year) (now you know what I've been doing in my spare time for the past two years.

A/N: wow what a long chapter huh? I'm starting to update now but idk how long it'll take me so be patient. I wrote a lot lol. I wuz home sick today so, why not right ? Lol this took 7 ¼ pgs! Review plzzz the days up to the wedding will be next chapter. And then the chapter after that will be the wedding okay? Review!


End file.
